


Replacing the Nightmares

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacter: RaphRelationship: Raph/readerRequest: hi, i've been binge reading your work, and it's incredible! you have amazing talent. could you write a raph × reader (who is a little shy) where they have been together for a while, and the reader has nightmares? then raph comforts her one night, and it escalates to raph being dominant ;). thank you!





	Replacing the Nightmares

You shot up in your bed, breathing heavily as you tried to steady your racing heartbeat. Blinking into the darkness, you felt your face was soaked with tears and you were sobbing.   
“Shh, you’re alright.” A soothing and familiar voice called to you in the darkness, making you jump. You thought you were alone.   
Looking over your shoulder, you saw Raph was kneeling at the side of your bed. He was obviously afraid he would scare you so he was keeping his distance.   
“R-Raph?” You whispered, a sob cutting you off as you crawled over to him as if to make sure he was there.   
“Yeah, im here.” He smiled slightly, the moon light from the widow lighting his face slightly and you were glad you hadn’t closed your curtains tonight. As he spoke, he moved to sit on the bed and wrap his arms around you, pulling you close. You cuddled into his chest, but not even that could stop the tears.   
Normally, you wouldn’t dare do this. Partly due to your normally shy nature and partly due to the fear of being seen as weak by him. But that fear was replaced with a very real fear of the nightmare you had just had.   
You and Raph had been dating for a while now. You were both comfortable with each other, so much so that you were the only one Raph would let his guard down around. You were the only one who saw that sweet and caring person he was. And in return, you were his rock. You were his support line and his love which was something he never thought he could have.   
“How long have you been here?” You asked, pulling away but avoiding his eyes. He wasn’t meant to be staying over at yours tonight, not that you minded. You loved it when he would come over just because he wanted to see you. But not like this.   
“Not too long.” He said, but you could tell he was lying through his teeth to you.   
You moved away from Raph to stand and walk over to your bathroom. You heard Raph raise and follow you, obviously very worried.   
You grabbed some tissues from the bathroom and turned to see Raph leaning against the door frame. You hadn’t turned on the light because your eyes had adjusted to the darkness and you knew your house like the back of your hand. Plus, the moon was bright tonight.   
“What did you dream about?” Raph seemed reluctant to ask but his curiosity got the better of him. You glanced at him, knowing there was no point in lying to him. Sighing, you walked past him and back into the bedroom, not really wanting to look at him as you spoke.   
“We were fighting.” You started. “ and it got really nasty. Like we’ve never fought before but there was nothing I could do to stop it. Y-you said you regretted us and I meant nothing to you.” You started to cry against but managed to keep your voice steady.   
“Ah, that dream.” Raph mumbled, making you frown and turn to him. You saw he walked up behind you and wrap his arms around your waist.   
“You know it?” You asked, frowning slightly but relaxing in his warm embrace. Raph answered with a small chuckled.   
“Yeah, but the other way around. I used to get it a lot when we first started dating and even before. I remember the worse ones are always when you said you could never love me.” Raph looked down at your shoulder.   
You were shocked. Raph had never given any signal to having those types of dreams. He had never mentioned to you about it. But, come to think about it, some days he was a little clingier than normal and craved for your love.   
“You mean the world to me.” Raph looked up, meeting your eyes. “I wont ever stop loving you.” He offered you a small smile while his eyes screamed that he was telling the truth.   
You were overcome with emotions. You spun in Raphs arms so you could wrap your arms around his neck and pull him close.   
“Prove it.” You almost dared him. His eyes seemed to dance at your words. “I’m all yours. Please, Raphael. Prove you love me. Here. Now.” You breathed, pressing your body against his.   
Raph leaned down to smash his lips to yours in a passionate kiss which he spilled all his emotions into. Arms that were wrapped around your waist and you were lifted up. Your instincts kicked in and you wrapped your legs around him. Because of his shell, you were never able to fully wrap your legs around him and touch your feet, so you instead bent your knees slightly and hooked your ankles onto the bottom of his shell. Not that Raph needed you to help hold yourself up. He always made sure you were away he could pick you up and throw you over his shoulder whenever he chooses.   
Raph took you over and lay you on your bed. He moved to knee between your open legs. As he did, he broke the kiss and his hand pulled at your clothes. You pushed your hips up and allowed Raph to pull your nightgown up. Once it was passed your hips, you lowered them down and sat up, allowing him to pull it up and over your head. You weren’t wearing a bra but you were wearing panties. However, Raph loved that and you knew he did. It was something you had found out rather early in your relationship and not long after it got physical. You could drive him crazy by walking up to him in a dressing gown and open it up to revealed your bare body with only the one small bit of material of your panties. It was something to do with the teasing, you thought.   
Raphs hands ran up and down your body, purposefully avoiding your breasts as if to tease you. You reached down to grab his hands and push them to the places you needed them most. But as you did, he softly grabbed your wrist and raised your hands above your eyes. You looked at him with both confusion and interest.   
“Let me show you how much I love you.” Raph purred and you were putty in his hands.   
You allowed yourself to relax and your hands lay above your head. Raph felt this and let go of your wrists. His hands raked down your arms and body. As he did this, his head moved down and he pressed soft kisses to your neck and collar bone.   
Finally, you felt his hands move to cup your breasts. You gasped, pushing out your chest into his palms in a desperate need for a rush of pleasure that came with his touch.   
You felt his thigh pressing against your core which made you instantly respond by rocking your hips. The small amount of friction gave little relief from the building frustrations but it did edge him on.   
his lips traveled down the valley of your breasts and down your front. His hands left your breasts to hook under the band of your panties and pull them down, revealing your wet core to him. You closed your eyes and bit down on your lower lips, not knowing what to expect.   
you felt Raph moved back slightly but then his hot breath fanned across the sensitive skin between your legs. You physically shook as you felt his tongue press against your sensitive clit. He then closed his lips around the area and gave a gentle suck. Very, very slowly, he started to rub small circles around the bud, making you writhe under him. You wanted to reach down and place your hands on the back of his head, but then you remembered that you had made a silent promise to keep them above your head till he said. So you settle for rolling your hips slightly and glancing down at him. His eyes were closed and you knew he was enjoying it as much as you were. You felt him hook an arm under your leg and push your legs further apart, bending on at the knee. You allowed him to move your body however he wanted and you were rewards.   
once you were in the position he wanted, he moved away from your clit to lick a couple of times at your entrance before you felt one of his thick digits pressing against your opening and he moved back to your clit. His finger slipped inside you easily, thanks to the mixture of your own arousal and his saliva from his tongue.   
After a few thrusts, he added another finger and it made you let out a moan. Raph was amazing at giving your oral. The first time, Raph had made it very clear he enjoyed giving oral as you did receiving it. Not as much as he enjoyed getting it, though but you could have been fooled.   
He moved his fingers inside you, filling you with a pleasure only he could give you. You reached your hands up a little till you felt your fingers against your pillow. You grabbed at the softness to stop you from reaching down to him.   
It had been well over a week since you had last been able to have these sort of intimate moments. Thanks to your work and Raphs brothers, it was hard to get a couple of moments alone together, never mind a whole night.   
but that lack of intimacy, you were extremely sensitive and knew you couldn’t last long.   
As if sensing you were getting close, Raph added a third finger and hit that spot that made you snap.   
Your orgasm hit you hard and you couldn’t have predicted it. You gasped and moaned his name.   
He allowed you to come down from your orgasm but continued to lick at your juices. When you were no longer shaking, Raph sat back which draw your attention.   
You saw him raise the fingers he had used on you and licked them. You could have kicked him because even though you had just orgasmed, you were still horny and he wasn’t helping it.   
Your eyes fell to his waist and were instantly drawn to his hard member that was straining against the material Raph wore. Raph must have followed your eyes and saw where you were looking because the next thing you knew, he pulled away the material to reveal his long, hard member.   
His hand wrapped around himself as he moved to line himself up with your entrance.   
With one thrust, he filled you perfectly.   
To say he was big was really an understatement. Raph was very aware of his size and girths. So much so, he had put off having sex at first for fear of hurting you. But when you had seen him, there was no way he could have stopped you. The fear of hurting you had quickly subsided but not disappeared completely and meant he would always make sure you were wet or there was lube nearby.  
You moaned and groaned in pleasure, digging your nails into the pillow above your head.   
Raph leaned down so his forearms were either side of your arms as he started to thrust inside you.   
Your met his eyes as he made love to you and you loved it. You loved seeing the lust and love in his eyes for you. He was your everything and you were his. And even though he was slightly dominating you right now, you knew he was as much a slave to your body as you were to his.   
and as he made love to you, every moment of that nightmare was pushed out. Every hash word was replaced with the small groans that left his lips and every nasty insult replaced with him moaning your name. The hate you had imagined in his eyes was now love and when his eyes were closed, his face was contorted with pleasure.   
You felt your orgasm fast approaching once again. But Raph pulled away (but not out). He wrapped his arms under you and pulled you up. He moved back so he was kneeling and you were on his lap now. You placed a hand either side of his face to cup his cheek and raise his lips to yours. You felt him smile against your lips and you knew he was considering scolding you for moving your arms, not that you could help it.   
You moved your legs so your feet were on the bed either side of him. But before you could raise yourself, Raph started to thrust inside you. He used his strength to raise you and lower you in time with his thrusts. It made you feel weightless and meant you didn’t have to use your legs which were still weak from your previous orgasm.   
You pulled away from the kiss slightly but kept your forehead against his as you gasped for air. The knot in your lower stomach was tightening with every moment and with every thrust. You could almost not bare it any more. Until you heard Raphs deep voice purr your name.   
“I love you, [y/n].”   
That was it. It was all you could take.   
Your second orgasm hit you like a train, taking you to cloud nine as you shook in his arms once again.   
The pleasure was only increased when you heard Raph growl at the feeling of your walls clench around him as you orgasmed for the second time because of him.   
“God, I love you too.” You managed to moan to Raph, not wanting him to think you were ignoring the 3 words that made you fall over the edge.   
Raph let out one final growl before you felt him spill his seed deep inside you.   
You collapsed against his chest, your head on his shoulder and you felt his muscles tense and relax every few seconds as you both gasped for air.   
A soft kiss was placed to the top of your head and this drew your attentions up to Raph who was smiling at you.   
You pressed a tender kiss to his lips as he lay you back down on the bed and moved to lie beside you.   
You didn’t notice earlier, but you must have kicked your covers to the ground in your sleep. Raph reached down and pulled them up before throwing them over you both. But as you cuddled into his chest, feeling a deep sleep in his arms was what you need now, you saw a soft orangey yellow color coming through the window.   
“What time is it? I thought it was the middle of the night.” You frowned as you glanced at Raph.   
“well, I came around about 11 and you were fast asleep. You started having your nightmare about 4 so probably about 6.” Raph shrugged, trying to pull you closer but you wriggled out the covers to run over to your window. You pulled your curtains shut and you were thankful they were black out curtains and meant you shouldn’t be woken later by the sun.   
Stumbling back to the bed, you crawled back into Raphs open arms.   
“Well, since you cant go out during the day, you’ll have to stay in bed with me till tonight.” You giggled, cuddling into his chest once again.   
“Damn, and theres nothing we can do about that.” Raph chuckled and the two of you cuddle and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
